Les rumeurs !
by lauraa77
Summary: Quand le ministère est pire que Rita S. ça peut donner ça


« Hier j'ai vu l'auror Daniels qui draguait la petite amie d'un des chercheurs du département des mystères »; « Apparemment la secrétaire d'Hermione Granger à coucher avec celui d'Andrews Binns, tu sais, du département des sports »; « Tu devineras jamais qui sort ensemble! Ronald Weasley et Pansy Parkinson! »; «Ce matin j'ai croisé Irma qui m'a dit que Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger se sont encore disputés dans son bureau, c'est sa secrétaire qui lui a dit »; « Oh, tu ne sais pas la nouvelle ! Ginevra Potter attend son premier enfant ».

Et voilà. Voilà ce qui se passe réellement au ministère de la magie; nous sommes épiés pratiquement 24h/24; nous avons aucunes vies privées, au-cu-nes. Je suis sûre que si ça intéressait quelqu'un, le fait qu' hier je sois allée au toilette aurait été divulgué par ma secrétaire.

- Hermione ? M'appela Harry en entrant dans mon bureau.

- Fermes la porte derrière toi Harry ! Je suis sûr que ma secrétaire écouterait notre discutions sinon…, chuchotai-je, paranoïaque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ria-t-il en s'installant en face de mon bureau.

-Il y a des fouines à tous les étages Harry ! M'exclamai-je. Partout, dans tous les bureaux, peut-être même que nos amis en font partis ? Ils racontent nos vies; de tout le monde à tout le monde. Je suis sûre que même chez nous, nous sommes épiés.

- Tu parles de tous les ragots qui circulent ?

- Evidemment ! J'ose même pas aller au toilette, soupirai-je, il y a une semaine je suis allée voir Malefoy, bon comme la plupart du temps ça c'est finit en dispute, et bien devines quoi ! En partant du bureau ça circulait déjà…

- T'inquiètes pas Hermione…, ce n'est pas comme si c'était quelque chose d'embarrassant.

- Encore heureux ! Imagines que j'aurais dit que j'étais folle de Malefoy alors que…

Ma phrase resta en suspend quand je remarquai que ma porte était mal fermée et qu'une ombre venait de disparaitre. Harry, intrigué, suivi mon regard et haussa un sourcil en se retournant vers moi.

- Ca y est… c'est la fin…, dis-je en mettant ma tête dans mes mains, ma secrétaire va tout aller répéter alors que ce n'est même pas vrai…

- Qu'Est-ce qui te démoralise le plus ? Me demanda mon meilleur ami en souriant après avoir ferma la porte correctement. Le fait que ton « mensonge » face le tour du ministère ou le fait que Malefoy y croit et découvre enfin la vérité ?

- Mais… mais de quelle vérité tu parles hein ? Malefoy ne me plait pas ! On se dispute tout le temps, à croire qu'il le fait exprès…

- Peut être que c'est sa façon à lui de te prouver qu'il existe…

- Je veux mourir…, soupirai-je en cognant ma tête sur mon bureau.

Il est 18h15 et ma journée de travail c'est terminée il y a plus d'une demi-heure pourtant je suis toujours dans mon bureau, enfermée, en attendant que toutes les langues de vipères s'en ailles.

Après la visite d'Harry je l'avais raccompagné jusqu'à la porte; ce que je n'aurais pas dû faire puisque quand j'ai croisé le regard de Paula - ma secrétaire- elle souriait, un sourire malsain, celui qui fait froid dans le dos et qui veut dire « je vais me régaler ! »; j'avais vite battu en retraite ne voulait pas qu'elle divulgue autre chose sur moi. C'est pour ça que j'attendais que le ministère se vide. Tant pis, personne ne m'attend chez moi à part Pattenrond qui commence à se faire vieux; 13ans que je l'ai et il est toujours en vie après tous les coups qu'il s'est reçu d'un peu tout le monde…

Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il a mauvais caractère.

- Bon allez Hermione. T'es une Gryffondor, tu es courageuse, tu ne vas pas fuir éternellement et puis ce n'est pas comme s' il va être au courant… je suis même sur que demain tout le monde parlera d'autre chose.

Tout en essayant de me convaincre, j'essayai de me faufiler jusqu'à la sortie sans me faire repérer, ce que je réussis à faire parfaitement.

Ma soirée et ma nuit passa trop vite à mon goût, si bien que j'étais déjà prête, prête à partir sauf que je n'en avais pas envie. Normalement je commence à 9h30 et la plupart des employés sont déjà arrivés mais en voyant l'heure -8h10- je me décidai à y aller; au moins je ne verrais personnes et je pourrais rester toute la journée dans mon bureau en demandant à Paula de se déplacer pour moi et de ne faire entrer personnes.

Ma journée avait été la pire de ma vie. Je suis restée cloitrer dans mon bureau toute la journée et j'avais refusé presque toute les visites. Sauf celle de Ginny. Oh bien sur j'avais dit à ma secrétaire de ne pas la faire rentrer mais ma meilleure amie à pratiquement défoncé la porte de mon bureau pour entrer du coup je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai dû l'affronter.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'es accessible pour personne ? Me demanda Ginny, remontée, les points sur ses hanches.

- Oh et bien… mmh, je n'avais pas trop envie de voir les gens aujourd'hui…

- Même moi ? Fit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Je… je lui ai dit de ne faire rentrer personne donc bon…

- Ne fais pas l'innocente Hermione Granger ! Je sais pourquoi tu restes enfermée ici et crois-moi ce n'est pas en faisant ça que tu vas améliorer les rumeurs.

- Tout ça à cause d'un échange hypothétique avec ton mari ! Si j'avais su j'aurais moi-même fermée la porte.

- Ce n'était pas une chose hypothétique Hermione. Il te plait et ça tout le monde le sait même lui j'en suis sur… quoi que non, du moins jusqu'à hier ou ce matin. M'acheva-t-elle en s'installant en face de moi.

- Je suis fichue… je vais demander ma mutation en Alaska. Tu crois qu'ils voudront de moi ? Lui demandai-je plein d'espoir.

- Evidemment mais tu ne vas pas le faire. Je ne vous comprends pas tous les deux… vous êtes attirés l'un par l'autre et vous éprouvez plus que de l'attirance physique mais il n'y a que vous deux qui ne le voyez pas. Tu es pourtant intelligente et c'est aussi son cas…

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Ginny. Je ne lui plais pas et il ne me plait pas… il est mignon c'est vrai… et puis il est sexy et il a des yeux gris tellement…

- Stop ! Me coupa ma meilleure amie tandis que j'étais en train de divaguer. Tu vas sortir de ce bureau et affronter ces personnes la tête haute.

- Hors de question ! M'écriai-je en croisant les bras.

_0_0_0_

J'étais plutôt soulagée. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'après cette journée éreintante je pouvais enfin me détendre pleinement chez moi sans me soucier des deux prochains jours car oui ! J'étais en weekend !

En sortant du bureau j'avais croisé personnes, ou presque et ces quelques personnes là me dévisageaient comme si c'était moi qui avait sauvé le monde d'un détraqué. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on parle trop.

Pour mon weekend j'avais décidé de ne pas sortir, ou alors juste pour aller voir mes parents. Il n'était pas question d'aller chez Harry et Ginny, ni chez Ron où il y aurait Pansy qui est bien sûr la meilleure amie de Malefoy. J'avais pensé à aller faire un tour au chemin de traverse, oui juste pensé parce que, sans aucun doute, j'aurais croisé quelqu'un du ministère; voir même Drago- pardon, Malefoy.

La seule chose que j'espérais pendant ces deux jours c'était qu'il se passe quelque chose qui ferait oublier ce « mensonge » -parce que s'en était un pas vrai ?- à tout ce monde.

_0_0_0_

Mon weekend avait été ennuyeux, j'étais seulement sortit pour aller voir mes parents et ils m'avaient encore demandaient pour la énième fois qu'en est-ce que je leur ramènerais un gendre. Ils ne pensent qu'à eux !

J'avais tellement passé de temps à lire que je ne pensais plus à cette histoire de rumeur enfin jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au bureau. A l'heure. Tout le monde me dévisageait. Vraiment tout le monde sauf peut-être Mr Weasley que j'avais croisé mais il avait un sourire trop amusé pour être honnête.

Finalement j'arrivai à mon bureau et mit enferma pour commencer à travailler.

TOC TOC

Plongée dans mon dossier je lançai un vague « entrez » tout en continuant de lire les informations sans prendre la peine de lever la tête. Après tout la personne pouvait être le ministre j'aurais attendu qu'il me parle pour voir si c'était vraiment urgent.

La personne resta au moins 2min debout à faire je ne sais quoi puis elle s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils en face de mon bureau.

- Granger tu sais que c'est mal poli de ne pas faire attention à ses visiteurs.

Outch. Malefoy. J'aurais largement préféré le ministre. J'essayais de reprendre un battement de cœur régulier et leva doucement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Yeux magnifiques soit dit en passant.

- Malefoy. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Demandai-je poliment. Je n'ai vu aucun papier qui pourrait te concerner ou alors pas encore.

- Oh ne t'en fait pas. Je ne suis pas là pour affaire. C'est la pose déjeuné et je me suis dit que j'allais passer te voir, après tout ça fait un petit moment qu'on ne sait pas vu. Me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- On a dut se voir au début de la semaine dernière. Lui dis-je en soulevant un sourcil.

- Mais justement ça fait longtemps. Tu as passé un bon weekend ? Demanda-t-il en s'installant confortablement sur le fauteuil.

- Euh… oui…, répondis-je lentement, et toi ? Demandais-je, incertaine.

- Plutôt. Bon, commença-t-il en se levant, tu viens ?

- Et je peux savoir où ? Le questionnai-je les bras croisés, enfoncée dans mon siège.

- Déjeuné par Merlin ! Je t'invite.

Pourquoi est-ce que Drago-sexy-Malefoy m'inviterait à déjeuner avec lui ? Ca cache quelque chose. Et quelque chose que je n'aime pas.

Ca faisait plusieurs secondes qu'on se regardait puis vaincu je pris mon sac avant de le suivre à travers le ministère, où d'ailleurs tout le monde nous dévisageaient, pour ensuite se retrouver dans un restaurant moldus. Chinois.

Purée, il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ? Ca fait des jours que j'en avais envie…

- Bon. Commençai-je une fois assise en face de lui. Pour qu'elle raison m'as-tu invité. La vrai raison Malefoy.

- Je ne sais pas trop… au début c'était pour t'embêter et puis finalement je me suis dit pourquoi pas.

- T'es au courant pas vrai ? Lui demandai-je après quelque minute de silence.

- Ca dépend de quoi. Du fait que tu évites tout le monde depuis plusieurs jours oui, le pourquoi, ça aussi je le sais… il faut assumer ses paroles Hermione. Lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Mais …! C'était sorti de son contexte ! Et puis je suis sûre que ce que tu as entendu a été amplifié.

- Le fait que je te plais ? Non. Je crois que c'est resté comme ça.

- Déjà ce n'est même pas ce que j'ai dit.

- Ah ? Et tu as dit quoi ?

- J'ai dit que si… hey ! J'te vois venir toi. Je ne dirais rien. Même sous la torture.

_0_0_0_

Le salaud ! LE SALAUD !

Ce sale serpentard m'avait ramené « gentiment » à mon bureau et qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ?

« J'ai adoré notre déjeuné princesse, il faudra qu'on fasse ça plus souvent. » et après ça il m'avait… euuurk : embrassé la joue ! La joue ! Et devant tous les gens présents devant mon bureau. J'ai envie de pleurer et de le démembrer, oh oui ! Et le déshabiller pour pouvoir admirer son parf… pour pouvoir l'attacher dans le hall du ministère !

-Aaaaaaaaaaargh… ! Criai-je dans un de mes cousins de mon canapé qui était dans mon bureau.

C'est décidé. Je me prends des jours de congés. Je vais partir en vacances loin. Oui je vais prendre un avion pour l'Australie, j'ai toujours voulu visiter ce pays et puis au moins avec l'avion je suis sûre de ne croiser personne que je connais.

-Hermione que fais-tu allongée au lieu d'être à ton bureau à travailler ? Me demanda une voix, celle du ministre, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Désolée Kingsley. Lui dis-je en m'asseyant, le coussin dans les mains. Vous vouliez quelque chose en particulier ? Je n'ai pas regardé tous les dossiers qu'on m'a donné ce matin.

- Oh non, non. Je faisais juste un tour des bureaux et quand j'ai croisé Drago Malefoy qui souriait et après en voyant les personnes autours je me suis dit que j'allais passer te voir.

- Les potins…, marmonnais-je en m'enfonçant dans le canapé.

- Les personnes ne savent pas quoi faire de leurs journées, il faut bien qu'ils s'occupent.

- Oui et bien ils ont cas parler sur d'autres personnes et m'oublier.

- Hermione. Soupira le ministre en s'installant à côté de moi. Presque dans tous les étages ils le savent.

- Savent quoi ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Que vous vous aimez. Me dit-il le plus naturellement possible.

- PARDON ? Criai-je. Mais… mais ce n'est pas vrai enfin ! Vous vous êtes tous donnés le mot c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Vous savez je crois que je vais prendre des jours de congés et personnes ne le saura. J'irais m'enterrer dans un trou perdu en Australie sans commérages !

- Voyons Hermione, il ne faut pas en arriver jusque-là. Bon je te laisse ta journée, tu as l'air sur les nerfs.

Il me fit un sourire et me laissa seule… heyyy mais il m'a laissé ma journée !

Parfait, parfait.

-Paula je rentre chez moi. Lui dis-je en ouvrant à la hâte la porte. Je prends certains dossiers, s' il y a une urgence et je dis bien urgence, envoies moi un hibou.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre que je me dirigeai vers mon bureau pour prendre plusieurs documents et récupérer mon sac.

-A demain. M'exclamai-je désireuse de partir au plus vite.

_0_0_0_

-Pattenrond…, soupirai-je assise par terre devant ma table basse, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me parle de pseudo-sentiment que j'aurais envers Drago hein ? Toi tu le sais que ce n'est pas vrai mmh ? Demandai-je en regardant vers le canapé où il était allongé.

- Miaou !

- Mmh… j'ai l'impression que tout le monde est contre moi, même toi. Lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Ca faisait 2h que j'essayais de travailler tout en étant dans les nuages. Nuages qui s'appelaient entre autre Drago Malefoy…

Comment j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de lui ? Bon d'accord depuis un petit moment on passe plus de temps ensemble et puis on s'entend plutôt bien quand il ne fait pas son riche et prétentieux. Et surtout quand il n'est pas exaspérant, comme ce midi.

Et lui comment il aurait pu tomber amoureux de moi ? Je passe mon temps libre enfermée chez moi sauf pour aller faire mes courses et pour rendre visite à mes amis. Je n'aime pas faire la fête c'est pour ça que je ne vais à aucunes soirées alors que lui si. Et je l'avoue, j'ai un sale caractère.

C'est de la compatibilité ça ?

TOC TOC

On ne peut pas être tranquille 5min sans être dérangé ? Si je viens chez moi ce n'est pas pour rien.

TOC TOC

Raaah ce n'est pas vrai !

Résignée, je dû me lever et sans prendre la peine de regarder et j'ouvris la porte.

-Salut Granger ! Me sourit Pansy Parkinson accompagnée de 5 autres personnes. On peut entrer ?

- Mais… non ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? J'ai du travail moi. Et d'ailleurs vous n'avez pas un job vous aussi ? Leur demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- On peut entrer d'abord ? Redemanda son petit ami, Ron.

Je le regardais méfiante puis finalement je me poussai. Ils étaient tous installés autour de ma table et moi j'étais au bout, le regard de tout le monde sur moi. Pansy me souriait presque sadiquement, Ron soupirait presque de désespoir, Harry et Ginny essayaient de chercher leurs mots et Théodore Nott ainsi que Blaise Zabini semblaient… décourager. En fait ils l'étaient tous.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là alors ? Surtout en pleine après-midi.

- Hermione, commença Ginny, il est déjà 18h30.

- Ah.

- Si tu ne passais pas ton temps à travailler. Me dit Théo.

- Oui, surtout que Kingsley t'as apparemment donné ton après-midi. Continua Blaise. Moi j'aurais dormis.

- Comment vous savez ça ? Leur demandai-je, suspicieuse.

- J'ai voulu venir te voir, m'informa Ginny, et c'est là qu'on me l'a dit.

- Bon très bien mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici, chez moi, au lieu d'être chez vous et vos familles ?

- On est là à propos des rumeurs. Me dit Ron.

- Tiens parlons-en de ça. J'en ai marre que tout le monde m'en parle. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Drago d'accord ? Et lui non plus alors maintenant arrêtez tous avec ça.

- Alors pourquoi il t'a invité à manger ce midi ? Me demanda Pansy en haussant un sourcil.

- Pour… pour… pour en profiter et pouvoir se moquer de moi ! Comme d'habitude. Affirmai-je en croisant les bras.

- Tu ne crois même pas à ce que tu dis. Ria Blaise suivit de presque tout le monde.

- Mais vous voulez quoi à la fin ? Hein ? M'exclamai-je en commençant à m'énerver. Ca fait des années que vous voulez nous voir ensemble, et ne me dites rien je le sais. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si lui ne ressent rien, et moi non plus. Finissais-je précipitamment.

- Tu es pourtant la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse…, commença Ginny.

- Que nous connaissons. Rajouta son frère.

- … mais quand il est question de sentiment tu es vraiment à l'ouest. Finit la plus jeune des Weasley.

- Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec les sentiments. J'ai été la première à savoir que tu étais amoureux de Pansy, Ronald !

- Peut-être, mais avec les tiens si. Rétorqua le rouquin.

000

Nous sommes mardi matin et j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit. Tout le monde était partit vers les alentours de 21h et après avoir fini mes dossiers j'étais partit dormir, enfin essayée. À la suite de ça j'avais tourné plus de deux heures dans mon lit j'avais donc décidé de regarder la télé mais même après un bon film impossible de trouver le sommeil.

Ensuite j'étais allée prendre une douche bien chaude pour essayer de me fatiguer mais toujours rien. C'est finalement dans la cuisine que j'avais passé le reste de ma nuit, à faire toutes les pâtisseries que je trouvais sur internet.

Et maintenant je suis dans le hall du ministère avec deux gros sacs en main pour faire la tournée des étages dans l'espoir de me débarrasser de tout ça.

Sans m'en rendre compte je me suis dirigée en premier à l'étage où Drago travaillait, et j'étais même devant son bureau.

Je me dépêchai d'ouvrir la porte après avoir toqué pour éviter le regard de toutes les personnes présentes.

-Hermione ? Fit Drago, surprit. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demanda-t-il les sourcils levés.

- Salut ! Le saluai-je plutôt gênée. Et bien en fait, cette nuit je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors j'ai fait de la cuisine et… mmh… j'en ai beaucoup trop fais. Lui dis-je en lui montrant les sacs. J'ai fait des cookies.

- Ceux aux petites de chocolat blanc ? Demanda-t-il intéressé.

Je lui fis un grand sourire et m'avançai pour poser mes sacs sur son bureau et ensuite fouiller dans ceux-ci. Après quelque minutes de recherche où je sentais le regard de Drago sur moi, je ressortis une grosse boite remplit de cookies.

-J'espère qu'ils sont bons…

- Ils sont toujours bon ! S'exclama-t-il-en se ruant sur la boite.

Je rougis en m'installant en face de lui et je le regardais manger mes pâtisseries. La première chose que j'avais fait c'était ses cookies. Drago les adores et vu que je pensais à lui forcement j'en ai fait

-Mmh délicieux. Fit-il en souriant. Alors pourquoi tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ?

- Toujours le même problème que hier quand nous nous sommes quittés.

- Ah ça. Ça te monte vraiment au cerveau. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils vont finir par parler d'autre chose. Il faudrait que tu te changes les idées. Me dit-il, toujours en train de manger

- J'y ai pensé figure toi ! Aujourd'hui je vais aller prendre des jours de congés… le maximum !

- Et où veux-tu aller ? Me demanda Drago en rigolant.

- Australie. Dis-je durement.

- C'est… loin. Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même. Tu devrais attendre que tout ça se tasse et essayer de savoir la vérité dans tout ça…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je ne sais pas moi est-ce que les rumeurs que tu entends sont fondées ? Au moins comme ça, ça t'auras servi à quelque chose.

Mmh, Drago n'a pas tout à fait tort… je pourrais au moins savoir ce que lui pense de tout ça et ce qu'il ressent.

Bon c'est vrai il faut que je me fasse une raison. Drago est attirant, il est sexy et il me fait de l'effet mais est-ce que je suis amoureuse de lui ? C'est vrai des fois il me manque, je pense souvent… bon très souvent à lui, quand il me regarde en souriant je rougis comme une adolescente de 14ans et le pire… c'est que je suis jalouse.

Par Merlin !

-T'as raison, commençai-je tandis qu'il continuait de manger, est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ?

Et Drago s'étouffa avec son cookie.

Il toussa en essayant de reprendre sa respiration calmement et il me regarda presque embarrassé. C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais comme cela.

-Tu viens bien de me demander si je t'aimais ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de reprendre contenance.

- C'est bien ce que je t'ai demandé. Lui dis-je le plus sérieusement.

- Oh et bien, disons que… je, je, enfin. Mmh…

- Et tout ce charabia est sensé vouloir dire quoi exactement ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ça ? Fit Drago pour essayer de changer de conversation.

- C'est toi qui m'as dit de savoir si c'était la vérité. Alors je m'informe.

- Euh Joker ?

- Y'a pas de Joker avec moi Malefoy. C'est simple soit c'est oui, soit c'est non.

Je vis Drago soupirer et poser sur son bureau son gâteau pour ensuite se redresser et prendre une grande bouffée d'air.

-Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça. Marmonnai-je en rougissant alors qu'il me fixait.

- Tu me plais. Avoua-t-il toujours en me regardant dans les yeux. Depuis pas mal de temps je peux te le dire et… à force de passer du temps avec toi… il faut croire que c'est devenu plus que de l'attirance physique.

Il vient de m'avouer qu'il ressentait des choses pour moi ou j'ai rêvé ?

-Tu, tu m'aimes ? Vraiment ? Lui redemandai-je pour être sur d'avoir bien entendu.

- Si penser tout le temps à une personne, la regarder à longueur de journée et tout faire pour la voir alors oui. Me dit-il posément.

- C'est exactement ce que je ressens…, avouai-je doucement si bien que je ne suis pas sûre qu'il m'est entendu.

- Tant mieux. Dit-il en souriant. Aimer à sens unique ce n'est pas vraiment appréciable.

- Et qui te dis que c'est de toi que je parlais hein ? Répondis-je en haussant un sourcil et en croisant les bras.

- Je sais que c'est de moi que tu parlais, de toute façon je fais craquer toutes les filles. S'exclama Drago sûr de lui en se collant au dossier de son siège.

- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi Malefoy ! M'exclamais-je piquée au vif. Je préfère partir avant de te lancer un sort que je pourrais regretter après. Annonçai-je en récupérant mes sacs avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- C'est ça Granger ! On se voit plus tard. Me dit-il en haussant la voix.

- J'te déteste Malefoy ! Criai-je devant sa porte, dans le couloir. Et ne passes même pas me voir aujourd'hui.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! L'entendis-je crier du couloir.

C'est finalement avec un petit sourire que je partis en direction du bureau de Ron pour lui proposer à lui aussi des pâtisseries.

En fin de compte certaines rumeurs peuvent avoir du bon.

* * *

><p>Et voila mon deuxieme OS j'espere que celui là vous a plut =)<p> 


End file.
